Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 8th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting held on February 8th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this senate meeting to order. As always I welcome you all to another of our meetings. We start as always with a recap of last week’s events. Councillor Silverspark, the floor is yours. Tammini Silverspark: Conjuration practicum held at beginning of week. Or end of last week. Sundays ambiguous. Covered basic theory of the school, and then proceeded to summon elementals. Interesting variety to assembled beings upon completion. Some failures, but no fatalities. Commendable. Also, un-official food-conjuration contest afterwards. Mr Delnathor victorious, the win shrouded in measure of dubiousness. Thank you Councillor. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor, if I may? Damon Halliwell: Councillor Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: It's been Three weeks since the Alchemist's Tome has been stolen. Since then, it's location has only drifted further and further. Mister Vanidicus. Have you any information for us? Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, sir. Right, sir. I have good news and I have bad news. Which do ye want first? Verus Baelheit: ...Good news. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Recently the battlemage corp and support teams did recon work to narrow down the location of the hunter. We deployed to Feralas, where we were able to recover a small piece of the Demon Hunter's kilt. So good news, we have an item to scry off of. The bad news...he got away. Verus Baelheit: '''You had a confirmed sighting? '''Vanidicus Alexander: He also ambushed the hell out of us. Only barely got away. If ye wish to call it that. Verus Baelheit: ...What did you manage to recover from him? A Scrying article? Gehlnarine Liridian: I have said scrying item in my possession at this moment. It will be relinquished to the inner council upon conclusion of this Session. Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, sir. During the ambush we managed to obtain a scrap of his clothes and a little of 'is blood, as Mr. Ghelnarine said, it is in his possession as a member of the intelligence branch. To be relinquished into your care. We have a name as well. Night Haunter. Verus Baelheit: Night Haunter?" Flair for the Dramatic, it seems. Vanidicus Alexander: Not my choice of names or aliases, sir. Anything' else, sir? Verus Baelheit: You're Dismissed, Mister Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Damon Halliwell: We will now move forward to events for this week. Councillor Zanbor will speak followed by Councillor Baelheit. Zanbor Emerson: Alright, I have a few announcements. I am looking for another Senate Clerk to join me and Mister Liridian, if you are interested see me after the meeting. Second, I am looking for members to join the Select Senate Committee on Forbidden Magics, again if you are interested see me after the meeting. And finally, anyone interested in joining the Awards and Honors Committee, see me after the meeting. That is all. Verus Baelheit: Forbidden Magic is hardly an issue that needs debate. Zanbor Emerson: Debate is good. Vanidicus Alexander: Enforcement related, then? Gehlnarine Liridian: '''We have the Eye for that. '''Tammini Silverspark: However, areas of exception worthwhile for discussion. Exemptions. Also, Violet Eye private. Legitimacy demands public reasons. Verus Baelheit: The Schools of Forbidden Magic are forbidden due to their inherent danger or self-destructive nature, but I digress. I only seek to give the announcement to the Senate that this Demon Hunter... He must be found. I don't care if He's on Azeroth, Outland or Argus. He's not escaping with that Tome. Damon Halliwell: I now invite our visitor from Stormwind to speak to us. Levi Starfinder: Thank you. My name is Levi Starfinder, I am the Headmaster of the University of Stormwind, a school of higher education and knowledge. Verus Baelheit: What Business brings you do Dalaran, Headmaster. Levi Starfinder: I know many of you have duties and responsibilities to Dalaran, but the quest for knowledge and research is ever on-going. In the interest of creating a better relationship between Dalaran and Stormwind, I would like to extend to you and all in Dalaran, to learn with and spread the knowledge you have gained with others who are as dedicated to the Arts as you. Gehlnarine Liridian: You want us to attend your classes? Tammini Silverspark: Are requesting assistance with curriculum, or attendance? Verus Baelheit: An open Offer, Sounds like. Levi Starfinder: Among other things, it is entirely a voluntary invitation. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Headmaster. Does anyone wish to ask him any questions? Verus Baelheit: Speak your piece, Mister Alexander. Vanidicus Alexander: What is your curriculum? Magic? General politics? I'm just' curious. Levi Starfinder: A little bit of everything. There is much magic, as well other professions and areas of study. ' Vanidicus Alexander:' Thank you, headmaster. Verus Baelheit: Archmage Silverspark. Tammini Silverspark: Question: approximate number of faculty, students? Also, scheduling of classes?" Levi Starfinder: We currently house approximately ten teachers, including myself, as well as a rotating group of about a hundred students. Schedule of classes is generally early in the afternoon. More specifics I can offer after this meeting? Tammini Silverspark: Would be appreciated, Headmaster. Verus Baelheit: Mrs. Escol. Go ahead. Aithnea Escol: Are your students primarily apprentices of the arcane or do they have some experience? Are there more that attend then arcanists as well and could you give percentage numbers? Levi Starfinder: I would have to check my roster, but I can say that most have some experience in the arcane, and I would estimate about thirty to forty percent of our students are actively pursuing becoming arcanists. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Mrs. Escol. Headmaster. With the consideration of this Council, We are pleased to accept your offer of Scholastic attendance. Mayhaps we'll be able to return the Favor with the Studies of the Violet City. Levi Starfinder: Speaking for my staff and students, I can safely say that we would appreciate the opportunity. Verus Baelheit: Much obliged, Headmaster. I invite you to stay for the remainder of Tonight's Meeting. Levi Starfinder: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Archmage Gehlnarine will now speak about an offer by the Silver hand. Gehlnarine Liridian: Recently, we have been investigating occurrences regarding relations between ourselves and the church of holy light, including the Silver Hand. To this end, we have been presented a document by the church called the United Azeroth Initiative. This document seeks to, not align ourselves with the Silver Hand or the church, but as an agreement of peace. It seeks to ensure that espionage between signees will not be tolerated. I would read the entire document to you all, but I am afraid it is a little long and would take up more time than we would like. However, I will make it available for all to look over at your leisure, if that is acceptable. Tammini Silverspark: Document is essentially promissory agreement whereby espionage and acts thereof expressly forbidden. Gehlnarine Liridian: Quite so. I have copies of the document for any who wish to look it over. The original is being kept safe by the Inner Council until it is decided whether or not we sign this document. Tammini Silverspark: Erm, in capacity as Minister, would appreciate feedback of Senators on document in question once helpfully provided by Mr. Liridian. Damon Halliwell: 'I now open the floor to all who wish to speak. Raise a hand or staff to be called on. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Miss Frostheart. '''A large portion of the record has been redacted. ' '''Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Miss Frostheart. You’re dismissed. Tammini Silverspark: Expeditious retreat indicative of distress. Verus Baelheit: 'Mister Durthan? 'Matiff Durthan: True to Lady Kira's words, I did speak with Tenevus for personal reasons of my own. It is true that Sir Ritchard has been removed from his role as Inquisitor and that Tenevus, from what he said, had no knowledge of any spies. The rest of the conversation was a personal matter between me and Tenevus that I'm sure that your Eye has recorded somewhere if you desire to review. Verus Baelheit: Something to add, Mister Liridian? Gehlnarine Liridian: I do. Verus Baelheit: Go ahead. Gehlnarine Liridian: The Eye will be sitting down with Stromheart and this Ritchard Elric and attempting to solicit the name of the still existing spy. Let it be known...if you are in this room...we will find you. The Eye of Dalaran sees all. Zanbor Emerson: Does it even matter? Gehlnarine Liridian: Nothing further on that note. Kira Frostheart: The spy wasn't even really a spy. Matiff Durthan: Anymore questions for me? Tammini Silverspark: Violet Eye's threatening of this Senate wholly inappropriate, Mr Liridian. Kira Frostheart: It was an ex-member who joined the Silver Hand Chapter and told them information of what they knew already. Gehlnarine Liridian: I threatened not the Senate...merely the spy within it. Kira Frostheart: '''As I told Arranax earlier, the only way that you can ever know if there is or was a spy in our ranks is to spy on the ex-inquisitor himself. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: Miss Frostheart....if you know who it was....please...share. Zanbor Emerson: This whole spy thing has allowed the Eye to make a grab for power. Matiff Durthan: Permission to be dismissed? Zanbor Emerson: Yes. Verus Baelheit: Pressed for time, We shall move directly unto Promotions. Mrs. Aithnea Escol. Please step forward. Aithnea Escol: Uhhh... ok. Verus Baelheit: The Kirin Tor is impressed with the Work you have done and the Loyalty you have shown to your Colleagues. Effective immediately, You are hereby granted promotion to a Full Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations. Aithnea Escol: Sweet. Verus Baelheit: May you continue to serve Dalaran well. Dismissed. Mister Nathul Furlbrow. Please address this Senate. Mister Furlbrow. You have shown dedication, loyalty, and Colleagueship to the men and Women of this Senate. You are a Colleague No longer. May you serve the Kirin Tor well as a recognized Senator. Nathul Furlbrow: Thank you, sir. Verus Baelheit: Mister Vanidicus Alexander. Please step forward. Verus Baelheit: For your unfaltering service and dedication to the ideals and peoples of Dalaran, The Inner Council sees fit to bestow upon you the Rank of Senior Magus of this Senate. With all the Rights and Responsibilities carried with that position. Vanidicus Alexander: I serve at the pleasure of the Council, sir. Verus Baelheit: '''Congratulations, Mister Alexander. May you continue to serve as an example to your Colleagues. You are dismissed.That concludes promotions for tonight. '''Damon Halliwell: With that, I close this senate meeting and look forward to seeing you all next week. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes